Stale Sent
by NobodyButaFlower
Summary: Your name is Eridan Ampora and all you have left is a stale sent.
1. Chapter 1

The first time you see him, you have food all over your face, hands sticky with the juices of the fruit and hair a tangled mess. That day you looked like shit. You had every right to look like a mess, you recently broken up with someone rather unpleasant.  
Of course, he asks for your sister. Everyone asks for her, never you.

That day you did not know though, did not know that this boy, this boy with blonde but not blonde hair, mismatched brown and blue eyes, baggy pants, red shirt and scratches on his face and arms. You did not know this boy would change your life. That day you thought that it will be just another normal day, another normal day that will continue to be normal for the rest of your life.  
But life is funny like that, huh?

The second time you see him, he had asked for your sister again, clothes heavy with the rain, hair cropped short, eyes looking dull, smile fake and plastered onto his still child like face. You did not know that this time, you will be his friend, but after you have formed your friendship you do not care, no- you care about much more important things than this boy who you have only seen twice.

That night, you did not expect there to be a message, waiting for you just as your online game was. You respond, not knowing that its too late to get out now, you have made the first step into this thing you will soon end up loving, this disease called friendship and love.

The third time you see him, its snowing, thick jacket and hat thrown onto his thin frame. He asks for your sister with a small smile.

The next few visits are a blur, you do not remember such ones, but you do remember talking to him, on that site you where on twenty-four-seven, Pesterchum was it? When you were on he was on, talking to you about random didn't feel so lonely when he would talk to you. When he would talk to you like you're a person with feelings; even though he was a complete dick sometimes. But that's okay, you are also a dick. Or at least he told you so multiple times.

One day, just a random day, you would log on and talk to him, talk to him about anything and everything. That day, you did not suspect to find him gone, he was not logged on. Which was odd, he was always online, waiting for you or doing other things he told you he liked to do. You waited, waited for hours and every moment you just brushed it off as 'he might be busy, he has a life after all.' And with that, you disconnect and climb to bed. Sleep slowly taking you.

The next day is the same, he's not online and you soon forget. Forget that he is him, that he doesn't just disappear, forget that he always has a computer, forget that he is friends with your sister. You soon forget that he is him. You forget these things after months of not talking to him, nothing but the old messages keeping you from forgetting all the way. You would re-read the messages and smile fondly, sometimes you frown in distaste in what you said. On those nights you would crawl into bed and look up at your ceiling, distant and missing something you didn't know you lost.

It hit you one day. It hit you like a bullet, you, Eridan Ampora, had a crush on a guy you only talked to online, only seen a few times, only greeted with a 'hi' twice. Of course, knowing this you acted upon your feeling, spamming him with messages, telling him, waiting for him to respond. But, he never does. And that hurt you a little bit each time you logged on.

One day, you don't bother to log on, going straight for the junk food and candy. Today, you were going to be a slob, no one is here to impress anyways. Feferi is at her boyfriends and mom and dad are never home. Today, you don't give a shit.

When he shows up to your house, you almost forget that he is a person. It had been a while since you seen him after all. His hair longer than the last visit, almost baggy. Pants fit him nicely, hanging off his thin figure, hugging his hips in a lovely way indeed.

This time, he asks for you.

And you have never been more happy in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

You zone back into the current moment, listening to how Sollux was typing away on the keyboard, keys smashing and the occasional shuffle of his feet. You were rather caught up in thought, thinking about life, thinking about all the things you haven't done and haven't said. But then again, you are only 13 and what's the rush?

"Hey, uh." Sollux coughs. "You thirsty?" He asks, turning around in his spiny chair. His hair all ruffled from him putting his hands in his hair.

You shake your head no. "Not really."

"I'm getting a drink, i'll be back in a bit." He gets up, walking towards the door.

You nod in agreement, watching him walk down the stairs into his living room.

His room is small, only a bed-that is made, to your surprise.- a lamp on the ground, some of his clothes hanging up, and a computer. You weren't sure what you expected to be honest, you thought that it might have been big, maybe smaller, maybe dirtier, or maybe not like this. Same goes for his house, well, his mothers. But, nonetheless, his house, it's big, has a nice smell, and is homey. His living room was pretty big, a huge flat screen T.V and a shit ton of movies and games on the floor. You can't judge, your room and house is ten times more gross. You hate to admit it but, you and your family are almost dirt poor and are complete slobs. You weren't before, you had money before, you had a life, you had many things, you didn't have to starve at the end of the month because the food stamps ran cold. You hate it, your life is terrible now and you can't fix it.

After all, you're only 13.

"Hey Eridan!" Sollux calls, shouting your name from downstairs.

"One moment!" You shout back, running down the stairs, almost tripping on the way down. When you get down he's on the couch, holding a laptop, a grin on his face and a cup of water on the coffee table. Couldn't he get up? His room wasn't that far. Also, he doesn't seem like the type to drink water. You see him more of an energy drink kind of guy.

"Sit down, ED." He chuckles, patting the seat next to him.

He must of caught you looking. You comply nonetheless, sitting next to him and trying your best to look smaller. You hate being at someones house you just met. Well, no. You know Sollux, you know almost everything about him, you met him at the door, or whenever he came over to visit fef. But for the life of you, your heart won't stop pounding, your hands won't stop sweating, and you can't help but feel out of place.

"I loves these things so much." He points to the screen. He seems so calm. You envy his calmness at the moment, you must come off as a stuck up dick. Which he said you were once after you both got into an argument.

You notice that he opened Youtube, and the video of his choice is of a Popsicle melting at a very fast rate. You can't help but laugh a little, the video itself seems pointless and you could care less about it, but, the smile on Sollux's face makes you happy, makes you feel less alone.

"Hold on." He say, typing something else into the search bar, bringing up the Anime you both bonded over. Which, both became a contest. Whoever found an Anime the other hasn't seen won. You don't know what the prize would have been, maybe the knowledge of accomplishment. He clicks on a video, looks at you, then looks at the screen. Smile huge on his face.

The video just repeats the same thing, and it's making Sollux laugh his crazy laugh that, to be honest, creeps you out a little. But in seeing that, you laugh along, not really in the moment like he seems to be. You wish you could be as carefree as he is.


	3. Chapter 3

There's knocking at your door. You quickly scrub off the chocolate and extra crumbs that has gathered around your mouth. You sure eat like a pig sometimes. You open the door to see Sollux, smiling and hair all tousled; and for a second you forget to breath. It's always like this whenever you see him or a picture of him online, always the same reaction. You're always stunned at what you see, like it's an illusion. You're almost surprised when he asks for you again. He leads you to his car with a smile, white and bright; a smile that could melt anyones heart. His car has black leather seats and stacks of music CD's in the back, you're surprised to see a girl in the drivers seat, smile huge-just like her red sunglasses that are perched on top her nose. She has long curly hair and ram bobby pins on each side of her head. Thats kind of adorable you have to admit. You climb into the back seat, careful of the fragile disks littering the floor and seats. As soon as you shut the door loud dubstep music starts to boom out of the speakers, leaving you almost deaf in an instant. "You ready?" The girl asks, shouting from the front, looking back at you from the rearview mirror just as Sollux slams his door shut and sits down in the passenger seat next to the older girl. You nod in agreement. And as soon as you do that little nod the car jerks forward, speeding down and around other cars. After some time the car soon settles into a easy and not so fast pace. Hopefully going the speed limit this time. The day is warm, wind blowing softly out the window, leaving a pine like sent in the air, pushing Sollux's hair in every which way. He doesn't seem to care though, he looks like he's enjoying it actually. Your hair on the other hand is in place, gelled and styled. You hate it when your hair is a mess, you feel dirty, lazy, like a slob. You can never stand it, even on lazy days you do it. You can't help it, you haven't always been like this, you used to like to do things, you were never dirty, you would clean up the house when no one else would but after years of doing the things no one else would; it took a toll on you. You gave up so to speak. You no longer care about your fucking family and their rotten ways. Your mind soon wonders to your days conversation with Sollux, he said somethings about plans and how he couldn't take you to a 'nice' place but nonetheless, he wanted to take you somewhere. You have no idea where though. "So then he lifted it up! Without breaking a sweat, I couldn't believe it!" The girl interrupts your train of thought, bringing you to the here and now instead of the memories or thoughts that seem to be traveling in your brain at hundreds of miles. "oh yeah?" Sollux laughs, voice light and easy flowing. And with hearing that, you try and block them out, it's rather rude to eavesdrop on people after all. _ The car ride is short lived, you pull into into a movie theater parking lot, Sollux making an unpleased sound. "AA, why are we here?" he asks, obviously upset. "You're taking Eridan to see a movie!" she responds, voice smooth like silk. "But-" he starts but soon gets cut off as the girl sushes him with her finger. "I know it's not the park like you wanted but this is better than the park! You hate outside anyways." she adds the last bit in quickly. "I don't have any money, AA. That's why I wanted to go to the park." he dead flats, unamused. "I um. I have some money." you pipe in, voice strong even though you're nervous on the inside. You haven't been to the movies in forever, and with someone who you like nonetheless. The girl- AA you mean. Whatever the fuck her name is, points to you and smiles. "See! Now shoo, go watch a movie, you can walk home after the movie, the house isn't that far away. Anyway, I'll be over at you know whose house" She winks. "Fine." Sollux sighs, unbuckling and climbing out of the car, leaving you to stumble with your buckle and forget to unlock the door before trying to exit the vehicle. "What movie do you want to see?" he asks, pulling out a cigarette. You knew he smoked. He would ask your parents for one whenever he came over; of course they always gave him one, You hate it, you hate how he could end up getting sick with lung cancer eventually. You'd tell him when he came over and for a moment he seemed a little bit happy. He responded with 'why do you even care' and for the life of you, you couldn't respond. You're not sure why you cared. You only cared after realising how much you liked him. How much you enjoyed talking to him. You cared then because you didn't realized how much you did care. "anythings fine, really. Whatever you want to see." He puffs out smoke in response. "Have you seen warm bodies?" Your face lights up in hearing that. "no, not yet. I've wanted to for so long though." "Let's go see that then." He says, smashing his cigarette with his foot, you both walk into the theater, paying for the tickets and making your way to the snacks, buying popcorn with some extra cash you had. He leads you to seats in the far off corner. "You ever thrown shit at peoples head while they were watching the movie?" he asks, voice low and rumbley, glasses at the edge of his nose. "Don't you dare sol." you laugh a little. "That's so fucking rude it ain't even funny." "Fuck you it's hilarious." he tosses a piece at you, laughing loudly and disturbing other people around you with audible shushes. You smile and get comfortable, resting your head against the seat, leaning a little into each other. You have a feeling that tonight is going to be a good night. 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px;  
font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode',  
'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align:  
baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;  
line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After the movie you both head out of the building, long forgetting the popcorn you left spilled all over the floor. The movie was good, a bit slow for your taste, almost leaving you asleep in your seat. Of course you never had the chance to fall under, Sollux always found the right opportunity to shift positions whenever you found your eyes drooping closed./p 


End file.
